Mea Culpa
by Crime Of Passion'06
Summary: Forcée de retourner à Forks, Bella Swan n'a pas réussi à oublier l'enfer qu'elle y a vécu. La jeune femme peut-elle apprendre à pardonner ceux qui l'ont jadis blessée ? /AH (Abandonnée, désolée)


**Mea Culpa**

_« Ça va Bella ? » fit la voix de son père. _

_Elle tenta d'ignorer la nausée qui montait et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Rien à faire. Elle avait les mains moites, l'envie de vomir se faisait sentir encore plus quand ils avaient quitté la maison et elle tremblait légèrement. Car le véhicule de police s'arrêta non loin de l'école, Charlie Swan se tourna en direction de sa fille unique. _

_« Pap-pa, j-j-je m-me s-sens p-p-pas b-bien… Est-ce q-q-qu'on p-peut r-r-rentrer à l-la m-mais-son ? » _

_Charlie soupira. « Tu ne peux manquer l'école chaque fois que tu dois faire une présentation devant la classe, Bella. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu dois apprendre à affronter tes peurs. »_

_Les yeux de l'adolescente se remplirent de larmes. La panique montait en elle et Bella secoua frénétiquement la tête. _

_« S'il t-t-te plaît, P-pa-p-pa. J-je v-veux p-pas y a-aller ! » _

_Le chef de police tenta d'ignorer le mal que lui faisait l'image sous ses yeux. Voir sa fille pleurer et paniquer chaque fois qu'elle devait faire une présentation orale au lycée, c'était déchirant. Il savait que plusieurs de ses camarades aimaient rire d'elle à cause de son bégaiement, mais repousser l'échéance n'améliorait pas la situation. Il avait discuté avec le directeur des dizaines de fois, puis avec les professeurs de Bella. En retour, le personnel du lycée de Forks avait tenté d'intervenir pour sensibiliser les étudiants à l'intimidation. Rien à faire. Au contraire, la situation avait empiré. Désormais découragé, Charlie Swan ignorait quoi faire. _

_« Bella, que tu y ailles demain ou aujourd'hui ne changera rien. » dit le père en prenant la main à sa fille. « Au moins, ce sera fait et demain, tu auras l'esprit tranquille. »_

_Bella essuya les quelques larmes qui s'étaient enfuies sur ses joues. Elle finit par acquiescer. _

_« Je sais que c'est difficile, Bells. Je vais essayer de trouver une solution… » _

_Maladroitement, Charlie posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille. Cette dernière alla déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Après une dernière inspiration, Bella sortit du véhicule et s'aventura dans son enfer personnel. _

_La journée se déroula sans que Bella n'ait trop de mal. Mais arriva le cours d'histoire que Bella redoutait autant et qui la forçait à présenter sa recherche devant tout le monde. Voilà quelques jours qu'elle dormait mal en pensant à cette présentation. Elle pouvait déjà entendre les commentaires, les moqueries, les rires. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à son bureau, les battements de son cœur accélèrent, ses mains redevinrent moites. Bella se força à inspirer. _Inspire, expire, inspire…

_Deux élèves s'arrêtèrent devant son bureau. _

_« T'es p-p-p-prête, B-b-b-bella ? » fit la première en exagérant le handicap de l'adolescente._

_« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi le professeur te met toujours la première ? Parce que tu prends tellement de temps qu'il n'a pas le choix de te mettre au début, afin que tu termines avant la fin du cours ! » dit le deuxième._

_Ils s'éloignèrent en riant, mais le poids de leur parole pesait lourd dans le cœur de Bella._

_« La liste des élèves qui feront leur présentation orale est au tableau. Nous commencerons avec Isabella. Tu peux aller t'installer en avant. » dit le professeur, une fois que la cloche eut annoncé le début du cours. _

_Rassemblant tout son courage, l'adolescente se leva et tenta de placer son affiche contre le tableau vert. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et Bella échappa plus d'une fois les papiers qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Rougissant violemment, elle se redressa finalement et se força à inspirer. Elle avait répété son texte toute la semaine pour que les choses aillent le mieux possible, mais face au stress qu'elle ressentait, toute la préparation ne servait plus à grand-chose. Des sourires apparurent sur le visage des élèves devant elle, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre. Bella tenta de les ignorer, en particulier trois élèves, complètement à sa droite. Edward Cullen, avec son arrogant sourire en coin, Rosalie Hale, sûrement la plus belle fille du lycée et Emmett Cullen, l'adolescent le plus fort de l'école. Juste penser à eux faisait trembler Bella. Ils étaient les premiers à avoir ri d'elle et désormais, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'être les instigateurs des moqueries, car la plupart des étudiants participaient désormais de bon cœur. _

_« Tu peux y aller, Isabella. Nous sommes prêts à t'écouter. »_

_L'adolescente prit de nouveau une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Seulement, les mots refusèrent de sortir. _

_« L-la g-guerr-re d-d'ind-dép-pend-dance a-a-am-méric-cain-ne… » _

_L'adolescente n'avait même pas terminé sa première phrase que toute la classe riait au éclat. Ses joues se colorèrent, autant par la honte que par l'effort. Elle repartit de plus belle. Chaque phrase était une bataille… _

« Bella ? Bella, l'entrevue commence dans quelques minutes. » m'avertit mon père depuis le salon. Je sursautai. Il m'arrivait souvent, ces temps-ci, de retomber de ces souvenirs douloureux.

La cause était évidente. J'avais quitté Forks quelques semaines après mon oral désastreux en histoire. Charlie m'avait poussé à aller vivre avec ma mère, Renée, à Phœnix. Je me souviens avoir pleuré, crié et hurlé lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé sa décision. Je croyais qu'il ne m'aimait plus, qu'il m'abandonnait, qu'il en avait assez de mes problèmes. Ça s'était avéré être la meilleure décision qu'il ait jamais prise. Renée m'avait forcé à aller en thérapie et j'étais venue à bout de mes bégaiements. Ma vie avait complètement changé.

Je n'avais jamais remis les pieds à Forks en huit ans. Si ça n'avait été que de moi, cela n'aurait pas changé. Cependant, un cas de force majeur m'avait ramené dans ce lieu que je haïssais plus que tout. Je me rappelais encore le soir où je suis revenue en ville. Le lycée était encore situé sur une des seules rues de Forks. La vue de ce bâtiment austère était suffisante pour me rappeler une tonne de moments douloureux. J'ai aperçu le seul restaurant de Forks un peu plus loin. Un autre lieu pour les mauvais souvenirs.

La ville entière représentait un cauchemar géant. Malgré ces visions du passé, j'étais tout de même soulagée de me trouver à Forks présentement.

« Bella ! Ça commence ! » s'écria de nouveau Charlie.

« J'arrive Papa ! » répondis-je en saisissant le sac de chips que j'étais venu chercher quelques instants plus tôt.

J'arrivai au salon pour y retrouver mon père, dans la même position que je l'y avais laissé. Comme chaque fois que je posais les yeux depuis mon retour, j'étais choquée de voir son apparence frêle. Le Charlie de mon enfance n'existait plus : le père fort, vigoureux, le chef de police humble, mais sévère… Le Charlie que j'avais devant mes yeux était chétif, fragile. Mon père avait terriblement maigri dans les derniers mois. Il était venu me voir lors d'un passage à Salt Lake City il y a tout juste 4 mois. Dans ce court laps de temps, il avait changé du tout au tout pour devenir ce père malade et faible. Un cancer du côlon découvert avec un peu trop de retard faisait des ravages. Je ravalai la boule d'émotions qui se logeait dans ma gorge à chaque fois que je pensais au décès imminent de mon père.

Forçant un sourire sur mon visage, je pris place à ses côtés. La pause publicitaire finissait tout juste et laissa place à une des émissions de télé que préférait mon père. _The Ellen Degeneres show_. C'était un secret bien gardé que Charlie Swan adorait cette émission. Au cours des années, il n'en avait pas manqué une seule diffusion. S'il n'était pas à la maison pour l'écouter, il l'enregistrait assurément.

« Notre prochaine invitée est une chanteuse au talent remarquable. Son dernier album _Believe_ a battu des records de vente, tout comme les billets de ses concerts. Accueillez chaleureusement Isabella Swan ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans l'audience, alors que « Just the way you are » de Bruno Mars se mettait à jouer. Je me vis entrer sur le plateau d'Ellen, souriante et pleine de joie. Je dansai légèrement afin de parvenir jusqu'à Ellen. Elle m'embrassa sur chaque joue et je me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil à ses côtés. À mes côtés, Charlie souriait à pleines dents.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander à quoi pensaient les gens qui avaient fait de mon lycée un enfer en voyant cela. Je les imaginais bien : assis devant la télé en revenant du travail, changer de poste et tomber là-dessus… Se rappelaient-ils tous les tourments qu'ils m'avaient fait subir ? Avaient-ils des remords ? Souhaitaient-ils ne pas avoir posé ces gestes ? Une colère sourde m'habitait à l'idée qu'ils se disent : « Isabella Swan ? Oui, je la connaissais. Elle bégayait sans cesse, c'était impossible de s'exprimer. Elle, une vedette ? »

Charlie éclata de rire à mes côtés, me faisant sursauter légèrement. Ellen venait de faire une blague, je ne rappelais plus laquelle, et toute l'audience riait aux larmes. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Arg… Je ne m'habituerai sans doute jamais à m'apercevoir ainsi, partout.

« Alors ta tournée se termine dans quelques jours. Que comptes-tu faire par la suite, Isabella ? »

Il y eut un silence qui me rappela le malaise que j'avais ressenti au moment où Ellen me posait la question. En partie parce que j'étais mécontente de la réponse, parce que j'avais peur. Également parce que j'avais l'impression que la vie elle-même me jouait un tour en me forçant la main.

_« Je rentre à la maison. »_

Je n'avais pas encore parlé à Angela, mon agent, ni à la compagnie de disques, qui ne serait assurément pas très content que je prenne quelques mois _off_ à ne pas travailler sur un prochain album comme ils espéraient sans doute que je le fasse. Je m'en fichais un peu. La famille vient toujours avant tout.

Mais au souvenir de la discussion houleuse que j'avais eu avec Aro et Marcus Volturi la semaine dernière, je grimaçai un peu. C'est Caius qui avait fini par raisonner ses deux frères en leur rappelant que j'avais l'image d'une jeune femme très douce, chaleureuse. Que ce serait mal vu que je ne sois pas aux côtés de mon père lors de ses derniers mois. Aro avait insisté en disant que je pourrais bien travailler à Los Angeles et revenir à Forks quelques fois par semaine. Heureusement, Marcus et Caius lui avaient finalement fait voir la raison.

L'émission se termina et j'aidai mon père à se lever du fauteuil, à monter les escaliers et à se coucher dans son lit. Malgré ses souffrances, mon père profitait de chaque instant. En le regardant s'endormir, je me promis de faire de même.

**oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, je fus confrontée de façon brutale à mes anciens démons. J'accompagnais Charlie à l'hôpital pour une visite. Nous avons rencontré le docteur Gerandy, l'oncologiste qui suivait les traitements de mon père. Il venait de terminer une ronde de chimiothérapie, mais elle n'a pas eu l'effet souhaité. Le temps de Charlie était compté.

Le Dr Gerandy annonça qu'il avait des tests à faire sur Charlie, des tests de routine. Je laissai seul et décidai d'aller prendre de l'air dehors.

C'est là que j'ai croisé Esme Cullen.

Cette femme est, à bien égard, bien plus ma mère que Renée Dwyer, ma mère biologique, le fut jamais. Malgré ce que ses enfants m'avaient fait au lycée, Esme avait été toujours accueillante, chaleureuse et maternelle avec moi. Je crois qu'elle allait voir son mari, Carlisle. Cependant, quand elle me vit, elle s'arrêta, changea sa direction et fonça vers moi. Aussitôt elle ouvrit les bras et, sans dire un mot, je tombai dans son étreinte. Je sentis monter à mes yeux les larmes que je retenais depuis mon retour à Forks. Esme semblait savoir d'instinct comme je me sentais.

« Je suis là, ma belle… » murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. « Tu n'es pas seule, tu n'es plus seule… »

Je resserrai mon étreinte et fermai les yeux pour y retenir les larmes. J'avais vu Esme seulement quelques fois depuis mon départ de Forks, la dernière rencontre étant il y a un an et demi. Je réalisai à quel point elle m'avait manqué, à quel point j'avais eu besoin de la voir et lui parler. Elle était une des personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance, en particulier depuis que j'étais devenue célèbre. Je pouvais me confier à elle et lui parler de tout, tout, tout…

« Ma chérie, je veux que tu saches que Carlisle et moi serons toujours là pour toi. Toujours. Tu fais partie de la famille, ma chérie et ça ne changera _jamais_, d'accord ? » me dit-elle, en me regardant dans les yeux. J'acquiesçai rapidement.

« Isabella ? » entendis-je, derrière moi.

Gerandy m'appelait. Son visage fermé m'annonçait que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

« Isabella, » répéta-t-il une fois à mes côtés. Je me redressai aussitôt, me préparant au pire. « J'aurais besoin de vous parler dans mon bureau. »

« Où est Charlie ? » fis-je, inquiète.

« Il est dans une chambre. » me dit le docteur en marchant rapidement. Nous avons rapidement atteint son bureau. Il me laissa entrer et ferma la porte derrière moi. Gerandy me fit signe de m'asseoir, mais resta debout.

Il frotta son visage dans ses mains, l'air abattu. Je sentais que je n'allais pas aimer ce que j'allais appendre.

« Charlie devra passer la nuit, ici. Les résultats ne sont pas… Merde, les résultats sont très mauvais, Isabella. Le cancer s'est propagé. Il est maintenant généralisé. »

Ses paroles semblèrent résonner en écho. Lors de ma première rencontre avec le Dr Gerandy, il m'avait expliqué que le cancer ne se contenait encore qu'au colon, ce qui représentait une chance immense. Mais là, j'avais du mal à croire que la maladie avait déjà pu progresser à ce point. J'étais arrivé à Forks il y a quelques jours… Gerandy m'avait promis au moins trois – sinon quatre – mois avant de perdre mon père.

« Je ne mentirai pas, Isabella. Le cancer a progressé beaucoup plus rapidement qu'on s'y attendait. Il n'y a plus rien à faire que de stabiliser l'état de Charlie et s'assurer qu'il ne souffre pas trop. » Gerandy s'arrêta un moment. « Il lui reste sans doute quelques semaines. Un mois, si nous avons de la chance. »

« Un mois !? » m'écriai-je, sous le choc. « Vous m'aviez dit trois ou quatre… Pas seulement un ! Je ne peux pas… »

Les larmes embrouillèrent ma vue. L'émotion bloquait les mots dans ma gorge.

« Refaites vos tests, je vous en supplie. Il doit y avoir une erreur ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Isabella, je suis vraiment désolé, mais la médecine a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. J'ai vérifié moi-même les résultats afin… Bref, je suis sincèrement désolé. » fit-il, sur un ton doux.

Je secouai la tête, incapable d'accepter ce qu'il venait de me révéler.

« Nous n'avons pas réellement besoin de garder Charlie pour la nuit, mais j'aime mieux le faire afin que vous ayez le temps de vous ressaisir. Isabella, » fit-il, attirant mon attention. « Charlie a besoin de vous, plus que jamais. Et il a besoin que vous soyez forte. »

J'acquiesçai faiblement, paralysée et engourdie. Comment la vie osait-elle me voler encore plus de temps avec mon père ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela ? Il y eut un long silence et je crus que le Dr Gerandy avait quitté la pièce. Je sentis une main se déposer sur mon épaule. Je n'avais même pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Esme Cullen.

« Il m'avait promis environ trois mois, » dis-je, faiblement. « Je ne sais même plus si j'ai un mois encore avec Charlie. »

Esme flatta mes cheveux sans rien ajouter.

« Pourquoi ? C'est si injuste… Je… »

Après un moment, Esme m'invita à passer la nuit chez elle, sentant que je n'étais pas vraiment prête à être seule avec moi-même. Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant le trajet menant chez à la demeure des Cullen. J'étais encore sous le choc de la nouvelle que je venais d'apprendre. Je ressentais une grande douleur, mais j'étais surtout en colère contre la vie, parce qu'elle osait m'enlever encore du temps avec mon père. La même question me trottait constamment en tête. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi si rapidement ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_

La vue de la maison des Cullen me troubla également. J'y avais tant de souvenirs ! Mon enfance s'était pratiquement déroulée ici, car c'est Esme et Carlisle qui s'occupaient de moi lorsque Charlie travaillait. J'avais joué avec Emmett et Edward… À cette époque, Edward était même mon meilleur ami. Mes bégaiements ne le dérangeaient en rien. Il était si différent de l'Edward qui, une fois au lycée, prenait un malin plaisir à me ridiculiser dans les couloirs et qui encourageaient tous mes camarades de classe à rire de moi. Cet Edward avait été doux, compréhensif et chaleureux.

Voir cette maison me rappelait également tous les moments interrompus qui marquaient ma vie quotidienne. Les fois où Charlie me promettait que nous passerions la journée ensemble sans distraction et qu'un appel rentrait… qu'il venait me laisser ici et partait travailler. Esme et Carlisle m'ont presque élevée de mes trois ans jusqu'à mes 13 ans. Ensuite, Edward était devenu insupportable, alors je ne voulais plus aller chez les Cullen. De plus, Charlie pensait que j'étais assez vieille pour rester seule à la maison. Cependant, même dans ces moments, Carlisle passait souvent après le travail s'assurer que tout allait bien, que je n'avais besoin de rien… Je leur devais tant à ces deux-là. Encore aujourd'hui, ils agissaient exactement comme quand j'étais plus jeune. Ils avaient toujours été ma bouée de sauvetage. Même à Phœnix, je les appelais régulièrement pour leur donner des nouvelles, leur dire que je m'en sortais. Ils avaient partagé mon excitation lorsque j'avais été découverte, mon stress lorsque je préparais ma première tournée et mon premier album et ma joie lorsque tout avait fonctionné.

Comme une deuxième paire de parents.

La seule pensée rassurante, c'est que j'aurais toujours Esme et Carlisle. Du moins, je l'espérais. Dieu sait que j'aurai besoin d'eux lorsque Charlie nous aura quittés.

« Tiens, un chocolat chaud, » me dit Esme, en me tendant une tasse en porcelaine, une fois que je fus installée dans le salon.

Un mince sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Exactement comme quand j'avais 8 ans et que Charlie interrompait nos moments ensemble pour le travail.

« Vous avez changé la décoration ? » fis-je, de façon plutôt rhétorique. Car ce n'était évidemment plus la même décoration qu'avant mon départ de Forks.

« Oui, il y a quatre ans, » me dit Esme.

Une boule d'émotions se forma dans ma gorge.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'a pris autant de temps à revenir ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _cela_ qui me ramène à Forks ? »

Esme eut un air de sympathie.

« C'est que tu n'étais pas encore prête. »

**oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, j'étais plus sereine, plus calme. J'avais passé une partie de la nuit à pleurer et à parler avec Esme. J'étais tombée de fatigue vers deux heures du matin et était restée à dormir dans une de leurs chambres d'amis. Après un déjeuner frugal, Esme me ramena à l'hôpital, où j'avais laissé ma voiture la veille. Nous allions décider aujourd'hui comment nous allions procéder pour les prochaines semaines avant le départ de Charlie. Cela me faisait mal au cœur d'y penser, mais il était hors de question que Charlie est quoi que ce soit de moins que ce qu'il y avait de mieux. J'étais prête à payer pour avoir une infirmière à la maison et l'accommoder au mieux pour qu'il puisse vivre ses derniers moments dans notre maison.

Je n'avais absolument rien contre l'hôpital, mais je préférais avoir mon père proche de moi dans ses derniers moments.

Je convainquis de cela le Dr Gerandy, mais surtout Charlie, qui refusait d'être un « poids » pour moi. Je finis par lui faire raison en lui rappelant que mes finances me permettaient tout ce que je voulais et que l'avoir à la maison était ce que je désirais réellement. Il cessa de protester ensuite.

Le docteur Gerandy nous laissa, Charlie et moi, pour aller préparer les documents permettant à Charlie de rentrer à la maison.

« Veux-tu m'aider à me changer ? Je n'ai plus toute ma force, » me dit mon père en me faisant un faible sourire.

« Bien sûr, » fis-je avec un sourire.

« Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi de revenir à Forks, »

Je haussai les épaules à la réplique de Charlie. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'embarquer sur ce sujet.

« Je te trouve très courageuse de l'avoir fait d'ailleurs, » ajouta-t-il. « Tu sais que je suis très fier de toi, Bella ? Je suis très fier de la personne que tu es devenu. »

« Je sais, Papa. »

J'étais un peu mal à l'aise et je craignais un peu la direction que prenait cette conversation.

« Je ne veux que ton bonheur, Bella, tu le sais ? Je te souhaite d'être pleinement heureuse après mon décès. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été le meilleur père… et je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs. Mais au fond, j'ai agi au meilleur de mes connaissances et dans ce que je croyais ton meilleur intérêt. »

« Papa, je… » tentai-je de l'interrompre.

« Non, Bella, écoute-moi. J'ai besoin de te dire cela. » Charlie reprit son souffle. « Je sais que tu as été blessée par les agissements d'Emmett et de Rosalie, quand vous étiez au lycée. Je sais aussi que la personne qui t'as le plus fait de mal est Edward. »

Je tendis à Charlie sa veste et soupirai. Pourquoi parlions-nous de cela ? Que pouvions-nous y changer à cette situation ?

« Je sais bien ce que ça fait de traîner de la haine en soi, Bella. Ça ne nous permet pas d'avancer dans la vie. Je sais que tu es une femme accomplie, mais je sais aussi qu'il te manque un petit quelque chose pour vraiment heureuse. Et tu n'es pas la seule. »

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Que voulait-il dire ?

« J'aimerais que tu pardonnes Edward, Emmett et Rosalie pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait lorsque vous étiez au lycée. En particulier avec Edward. »

« Papa, je ne sais pas… » tentai-je d'argumenter, soudain terrifiée. Avait-il perdu la tête ? Son cancer l'avait-il rendu complètement fou ?

« J'aimerais vraiment te voir heureuse, Bella. J'aimerais mourir en sachant que tu leur as pardonné. C'est ma dernière volonté, chérie. »

Il était impossible que je refuse cela à Charlie, mais je ne savais vraiment comment je parviendrais à atteindre un tel but. Je transportais tellement de haine pour eux depuis si longtemps que j'avais du mal à concevoir un monde où ce ne serait plus le cas.

J'avais seulement un mois pour pardonner ces trois-là pour toutes les horreurs qu'ils m'avaient fait vivre.


End file.
